Welcome To Geek Town
by LeeshaBean
Summary: Sam and Dakota attend a local anime/gaming convention. Dakota thinks it'll be the worst day of her life but her views suddenly change when she realises you can be a geek and still be famous! Silly Samkota oneshot. Fluff.


**(AN: Happy Samkota day guys! I really love this couple but there's never enough fanart or fanfiction about them so i'd thought i'd contribute! I'm not really pleased how this came out but i thought i'd share it anyway, hope you all enjoy and don't forget to R&R - Leesh)**

"Saaaam I don't wanna go to this lame-o convention thingy." Dakota whines from her lounging position on the sofa. "Do I really have to go?"

Sam had convinced her to come to one of his local anime and gaming conventions with him and she really wasn't looking forward to it. She loved him with all her heart she really did, but she didn't understand this whole gaming obsession he had. She had tried many times to play video games with him before but she had literally no hand eye co-ordination or patience. And honestly? she was god awful at it. She never even completed a level of Mario before so she had no idea how Sam could sit for hours on end playing one game after another. That's another thing that bothered her, normally Sam was the outcast in daily situations. But this time there would be thousands of other gamers in one place, Sam could finally ramble on to someone who actually knew what he was on about. Dakota would be out of her depth, for once she would be the outcast and it frightened her - she was used to making trends and being the centre of attention not being judged and ignored.

"There's really no point in me going anyway, it's going to be full of sweaty ugly geeks! No offence.."

"Non taken" he said with that awkward laugh she loved. Sam was so easy going and just brushed it off every time she insulted she never meant to of course, she was just never good at the whole friendship thing. Dakota was also extremely fashion conscious so when Sam explained to her that he bought them matching outfits to attend the convention she nearly threw up. Sam had picked up a Princess Peach and Mario costume from their local fancy dress store. Even though Dakota was grateful for him thinking of her it really was quite Disgusting. The entire costume was made out of cheap satin which made it look rather tacky and the fabric puckered in places it shouldn't have. Ruffles and poofy skirts weren't Dakota's thing but to her dismay they were Princess Peach's. It could have been worse though, at least it was in a colour she liked rather than black or a bright orange - now that would have been completly horrific.

"Plus this outfit is goofy! I look like a 5 year old at a fancy dress party!" She huffed while crossing her arms.

"No you don't, you look gorgeous Dakota, a true princess!" Sam of course was wearing the Mario outfit to accompany Princess Peach,hat and all. He even had a small stick on moustache that wobbled every time he talked which made Dakota giggle a bit.

"Please just try it okay, for me? We can come home if you really hate it that much" That's one thing she loved about him, he was so loyal and willing to sacrifice his one day of enjoyment to satisfy her happiness. She could at least give him this day right?

Within the first 30 minutes of stepping into the convention hall Dakotas perception of the so called geek fest had totally changed. Her face was brimming with glee,a wide smile etched onto her face as she posed for the 12th set of pictures of the morning. Sam stood beside her, holding her hand as they walked through the convention only to be stopped to ask for more pictures. Both of them happily obliged. Dakota had never felt so much love and attention in such a short space of time and Sam was just happy to see how it made Dakota feel, loving how radiant and going she looked under the abundance of camera flashes. With Dakota feeling more at home the two decided to go their separate ways with Sam heading straight to the games room. A couple of hours had past and Sam was still in the games room battling an opponent on the DS version of Pokemon. Sam paused the game however when he heard his girlfriend calling his name before running up to him with a giant smile cast across her glossed lips.

"Oh Sam you'll never guess what! I was talking to this guy who took my picture and it turns out he works a NEO magazine and he said he'll feature me in next months issue!"

"Oh wow that's wonderful Dakota"

"It sure is, and this wouldn't of happened with out you. I love you, you big geek!" And without another word Dakota grabbed Sam by the suspenders on his overalls and pulled him in for an abrupt but very welcoming kiss which made his heart skip a beat. Before Sam could even respond Dakota had already said her thanks and goodbyes and skipped off again into another room of the convention. After a minute of attempting to calm himself down into less of a blushing flustered mess he remembered that he was actually still in mid battle. As Sam turned to look at his opponent he was still taken back by the scene before him a couple of seconds ago and could only respond with a muffled "wow.." Sam could only reply with a lovestruck laugh.

"Yep that's my gal Dakota alright, She sure is special"


End file.
